kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
013. The Butler, Mourning
The Butler, Mourning (その執事、葬送, Sono Shitsuji, Sōsō) is Chapter 13 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Children watch over a church, wondering why it is so packed until Undertaker comes in to explain that it is for the final great ceremony in a woman's life—a funeral. Inside, it is shown to be Angelina Dalles' funeral. Elizabeth approaches her casket, when her attention is drawn to a latecomer at the door, Ciel, who is carrying a red dress. He approaches her casket and says that the white clothes she was placed in do not suit her, as only red does. Red flower petals drift through the chapel at this time, much to the guests' surprise. Leaving the red dress there, Ciel tells Madam Red to rest in peace. Outside, in the graveyard, Lau asks if Ciel told the Scotland Yard of Jack the Ripper's true identity, which Ciel says he found unnecessary, as the killings had been stopped. Lau says this decision will cause him to "sink into the mud" because of his refusal to seek help. Ciel retaliates by saying Lau's opium den, in time, will surely be closed by the police. Lau brushes this off, saying he can find a new business venture, as his interest in England and in Ciel has not yet been exhausted. They part ways and Ciel goes to speak to Undertaker, who gave Jack the Ripper's last victim a grave and a burial. Undertaker calls Ciel kind, but Ciel says he is not because he had many opportunities to save this woman but, because he placed catching the killer above saving her, she died. He says he even let his own relative, Madam Red, die for the same reason. Undertaker asks if he feels regret, but Ciel says he does not because the killer is gone and Queen Victoria can be at ease. Undertaker comments that Ciel is collared to her and that he hopes that the collar will choke him one day. He takes his leave saying Ciel can stop by any time. Sebastian agrees that it was kind, or else he would be just a coward, because Ciel had a hidden gun, but did not pull the trigger. He hesitated in killing Madam Red, even when Sebastian insisted, and Sebastian guesses this is because Ciel was too afraid. Ciel dismisses this claim, saying it was Sebastian's job to protect him regardless of whether Ciel protected himself. He goes on to say that, because demons have no convictions or loyalties, Sebastian will protect him for the sake of a demon's principles. Sebastian asked why he was stopped from killing Angelina then, and Ciel says it is because she hesitated in killing him and lost sight of her next move. They compare it to a game of chess: because Ciel has come so far, sacrificed so many people and committed so many sins, he must not lose the king piece, or it is game over. Ciel says he will not regret decisions that have allowed him to advance, and he orders Sebastian never to betray or leave him. Sebastian thinks to himself that he will follow Ciel everywhere, even if his crown crumbles, turns to rust, and corpses pile up endlessly, he will be beside Ciel until he hears "checkmate", at the end of Ciel's life. Characters in Order of Appearance *Undertaker *Elizabeth Midford *Lau *Angelina Dalles *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive Navigation pl:013. Ten kamerdyner pogrąża się w żałobie de:Kapitel 13: Dieser Butler geht zur Beerdigung es:013. Ese Mayordomo, Asiste A Un Funeral it:Capitolo 13 Category:Chapters Category:Red Butler Arc